Brickkkkk and Trenttttt - A 999-Word Love Story
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Brick decides he's had enough of Jo. Can a certain numerical cultist cheer him up in just 999 words? Read to find out! Written as a dare requested by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Rated T for obvious reasons.


**I'll Cover Angel and Collins dared me to write this. Here's her request:**

_**Okay red. I want you to write me a story that's so bad it's good. It has to be about crazy Trent and crazy Brick on a romantically crazy date where they do something illegal and it has to be exactly 999 words including any author's notes.**_

**Let's see if I pulled it off.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Total Drama**_**.**

* * *

Brick was pissed off. That was because Jo egged his house and called him G.I. Joke. He spent ages cleaning up the mess Jo made. After a whole season of Jo torturing Brick both physically, emotionally and sexually, and after several more weeks of Jo harassing him over Twitter, the cadet decided that this prank she just pulled would be the last straw.

Brick decided he was going to kill Jo.

He was going to kill her if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Brick hopped into his dad's car and put the key in the ignition. He drove over to Jo's house which was only a few blocks away. Because he kept glancing over at the machete that he was going to use which was laid down on the passenger's seat, Brick ran over fifteen people, seven of which were the town's only ambulance drivers. Of course, Brick took no notice of this.

Brick arrived at Jo's house. He knew it was Jo's house because for some reason were was a sign above the front door that read 'Jo's house'. Brick smirked evilly, went up to the door and knocked on it. Jo answered the door and schooled.

"Whaddya want, Sir Leaks-a-lot?" she sneered.

"I want to kill you with my machete!" Brick snarled.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Where is your machete, then?" she smirked.

"Uh… it's, uh… Damn it! I left the bloody thing in the car!" Brick groaned. "Wait right here for a sec," he told her, as he went to go get the machete. When he got the machete and went back to Jo's door, the door was closed. Brick scowled and grabbed the knob. The door was locked.

"JO! LET ME IN SO I CAN KILL YOU!" he shrieked.

"Hey, dude, if you are going to kill whoever is in that house, can you kill them nine times?" asked a certain voice. Brick turned around to see Trent standing on the footpath, staring at him.

"Are you Trent?" Brick asked.

"No, my name is Trenttttt," Trent corrected him. "I want a name with nine letters in it, so I've added four extra t's at the end. You can pronounce it as if you were in -9 degrees Celsius. You are Brickkkkk, is that correct?"

"Why did you add four k's at the end?" Brick asked.

"A handsome young man like you should have nine letters in his name, not five," said Trent.

"You think I'm handsome?" Brick asked.

"Yep," said Trent. "I heard from Sierra that you have nine _G.I. Joe_ posters, nine _the A-Team_ posters, nine _Saving Private Ryan_ posters, nine Flippy posters, nine sets of war hammer, nine copies of every _Call of Duty_ game, nine books about World War II, nine Canadian flags and eight boyfriends. Can I be your ninth boyfriend?" Trent asked.

"If I let you be my ninth boyfriend, will I be your ninth boyfriend?" Brick asked.

"Certainly!" Trent beamed. "I've already dated eight men and nine women, so I have converted from a bisexual to a full homosexual! Plus, I heard nine was your favourite number too!"

"It is," said Brick.

"Well, nine has four letters in it, and the wrong spellings of our names have five letters each," said Trent. "If we become boyfriends, we can please the Ninth God!"

"Then yes," smiled Brick. "I will become your boyfriend!" They both run up to each other and kiss. They have nine French kisses that lasted nine seconds each. Jo witnessed this from her bedroom window and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, gimme a break!" she groaned.

Trent and Brick heard her. They pulled away and turned to face her.

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!" Brick screamed.

"AND A BLASPHEMOUS HERETIC WHO WON'T FOLLOW THE NUMBER NINE RELGION AND WHO INSISTS ON BEING CALLED JO WHEN HER ACTUAL NAME HAS NINE LETTERS IN IT!" Trent screamed.

"Whatever," Jo sneered. "Good luck with your relationship! Let's hope it lasts nine decades."

"Oh no, this relationship is going to last nine **eternities**!" Brick snapped.

Jo shook her head in disapproval and closed down the window. She's decided she has had enough madness for one day. Brick and Trent smile at one another for nine seconds.

"Hey Trenttttt, you wanna come for a ride with me?" Brick asked.

"How long will it be, Brickkkkk?" Trent asked.

"It could be twenty-seven minutes if you like," said Brick. Trent jumped into Brick's arms in excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Trent beamed. They hop in Brick's dad's car and they drive off for a spin. After finding out that he ran over fifteen pedestrians, Brick ran over three more. This caused Trent to have nine consecutive orgasms that lasted nine seconds each. Brick also got nine consecutive orgasms that lasted nine seconds each when Trent told Brick that he planted nine bombs in Jo's house while Brick was fighting with Jo.

* * *

**Exactly 999 words in total! Mission accomplished!**

**This is the first time I have written a story that is under a thousand words in a long time. I hope you enjoyed it I'll Cover Angel and Collins. My next priority is updating _Total Drama: Island Renewed_. It has both crazy Trent and crazy Brick in it. Next chapter should be up sometime this week.  
**


End file.
